


You Know, I know, We Know.

by GoldishPotate



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight Angst, Auntie Lilith, Blood and Violence, Boscha redemption, F/F, Found Family, Good Siblings Edric & Emira Blight, Heavy Angst, Injury Recovery, Love Confessions, Mama Eda, Near Death Experiences, No Lesbians Die, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad Luz Noceda, Slightly Star-crossed, The Blight Parents are still assholes, War, no beta we die like men, slight romance, tags are a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldishPotate/pseuds/GoldishPotate
Summary: It's been a whole year since she's lost her way back home, a lot has happened since then and while it's been hard on her, she's hardly had the time to grieve the loss of her way back home.OrAfter Luz's first scuffle with Belos, a civil war broke out and everyone is forced to take part in it.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park, Emira Blight/Viney
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	You Know, I know, We Know.

**Author's Note:**

> War angst anyone?

She's a battered mess, bloody, bruised and losing her will, just barely clinging to life.

Her will is practically non-existent. Belos had bested her, mocked her and broken her spirit. She landed some blows of her own, managed to hurt him, but he still came out on top, leaving her and her group of rebels battered and broken...most were left even worse.

She had made an impulsive decision, disobeyed Eda's pleas to stay behind, to let the more experienced witch rebels do their thing, or at least try to. Deep down she regretted it, she knew that they had little to no chance against Belos and his forces with the smaller amount of witches she had brought with her. But they had to try.

A civil war of sorts had broken out, tearing apart families, breaking bonds and alignments. The isles had once again been set back into a savage age of sorts. Schools struggled to stay opened, struggled to educate and maintain order during these trying times. Hexside was one of the few schools still open, albeit, it didn't follow Belos's rules anymore. Principle Bump had made it clear where he stood, he wished to allow the teachings of wild magic, he'd seen how some students had heightened potential to more.

The elite families of the isles began to fight among each other as well, some wanting to allow wild magic a place among them, while others wished to stick with Belos's laws.

Everyone, everywhere was in a constant state or paranoia. They were either being hunted, harassed or recruited.

There were two sides, and everyone had to choose one.

She blocks out before help comes, slowly, she succumbs to the darkness that slowly closes in on her, she feels the right side of her body growing colder and colder the more and more warmer her hand got. She lost a lot of blood, she knew this could very well be it for her, oddly enough, she wasn't scared, she was however, very sad, her mother would never know what happened to her.

And so before her surrender, she allows herself whisper out a soft apology.

* * *

"No, no, no.", Amity whispers softly, brokenly, shakily once they make it to the battle site. Her eyes widening slowly, recognizing some of the bodies that were scattered about. She felt sick, she felt regret coming over her, she shouldn't have came here.

"Oh...oh…no.", Emira sucks in a shaky breath, she walks closely by her siblings sides, she places a hand over her mouth as her lips begin to tremble. She looks among the eerily still battered bodies that laid askew among the mud and rubble.

Edric is breathless and silent, clenching his jaw tightly the entire time, his chest aching, it felt as if he were holding his breath. Their family had aligned themselves to the rebellion, much to his and his siblings surprise, they were actively in the middle of it, getting their own hands dirty sometimes. This time however, they were acting as medics, advised to use an herbal extract that Willow had discovered from a rare plant that had extreme medical properties to it. It was supposed to be simple.

"Find any survivors and administer the medicinal extracts orally!", Willows voice calls out among the group she was leading. "Stay close together and get casualty counts."

The sounds of many boots hitting the slick muddy ground echoed among the thick air.

Willow had taken charge much to everyone's surprise, she had been the spark to the rebellion, she had been the last straw. The people of the isles felt that Belos had pushed too far with his rules, with his restrictions.

Belos had to go.

This much they all knew.

They spend hours sorting through the injured and the unfortunate, healing those who could be saved and setting aside those who were long gone. It was a grueling task, truly. Emira nearly lost her lunch a handful of times, a few people had breakdowns upon finding someone they knew. Others merely sat around after healing their share of people, they sat around, pondering about the uncertain future that lay ahead of them.

Amity thought she was strong, capable of being here, helping, but...

"Over here! The human!", Boscha's voice suddenly cuts through the tense heavy air, adding a lot of weight to it.

Gasps ring out, and a hand full of medics run over.

The Blight siblings all feel their hearts drop to their stomachs, they abandoned the direction they were going and sprinted towards Boscha whom was slightly out of sight. Willow joins them, running by their side.

"She's not...she doesn't look so good.", Skara breathes heavily, shakily, she's kneeling beside Luz, she looks up to them, her eyes were watery. "She's still breathing but…"

Amity pushes out from between her siblings, she gets beside Luz, dropping to her knees immediately, Willow followed quickly, she reaches into her medical pouch and pulls out a small glass vial that housed a small amount of green liquid.

Emira frowns heavily, she turns away, not wanting to look at the badly beaten and wounded human. Her eyes beginning to burn with tears.

Edric releases a sharp breath, his eyebrows furrow, he too looks away, his gaze settles to the large spikes that had penetrated the tree's wood, it was obvious what happened, how Luz had gotten injured. Judging from the blood on one of the spikes and the blood that covered the part of the wood it broke through, Luz had tried to find cover, tried to hide behind the tree, but the tree had been pierced and some of the spikes had gone through, with one going through her.

Amity begins to whisper incoherently, tears already running down her cheeks. She grabs one of Luz's bruised hands, she holds it tightly. She tries not to look too much, not wanting to remember Luz this way if she…Amity presses her trembling lips tightly together. It hurts so much, she didn't know, didn't expect Luz to be among the group of witches sent to attack one of Belos's main camps.

"She's hurt really bad, she's lost a lot of blood and she's sustained many burns. Her injuries are too extensive, Willow, it'd take the rest of the vial for her to bounce back-", a man speaks, but is quickly cut off.

"I'll just make more!", Willow yells as she removes the cork from the opening of the small vial. She gives the man that spoke up a dirty look. "So relax.", her voice drops and she turns her attention to her best friend, running her eyes over the humans face, blood and mud was smudged all over, one of her eyes was swollen shut. It hurt just to look at her. "You're gonna be okay, Luz.", she exhales shakily.

This was just the beginning, this much they all knew, the damage and the loss was far from over, they knew that with war, they all stood to potentially lose more.

Willow swallow thickly. "You're gonna be okay."

All they could do now, is try to salvage what they could.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to drop some thoughts.
> 
> Also please forgive any typos.


End file.
